Gohan's Tomobiki Tales
by jaythebaconator
Summary: Gohan and his family move into Tomobiki. Gohan is picked as Lum's opponent in the tag race. New adventures with themes from both Dragon Ball Z and Urusei Yatsura. Please Review/Favorite/Follow!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dragon ball z(owned by Akira Toriyama) or urusei yatsura(owned by Rumiko Takahashi). please support the official release.

It truly was a wonderful day in Tomobiki. The trees were full of beautiful leaves, and with birds singing in their branches. A new family has moved into town today, The Son Family. Gohan had to go to school, so Chi Chi picked a town with an excellent education system to move to.

"Gohan, go explore the town with Goten"

"Ok, we will be careful!" Goten and Gohan rushed out the door. 'I have to hold back and no flying; I don't want everyone to go insane on my first day here.'

Gohan and Goten walked outside and looked in wonder at their new home. Chi Chi wanted to get away from the mountains for a little bit and go to the city. The mountains reminded her too much of her late husband, Goku. The family had bought a nice beige house with a red roof. Gohan would be going to Tomobiki High School in a month. One may ask where the family was getting their money from. A certain 'World Champion' pays Gohan a hefty sum of money to keep quiet about his role in the cell games quiet.

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" exclaimed Goten to Gohan.

"This place is smaller than West City, where Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta live."

"We should visit them soon."

"I'll ask mom when we get back." replied Gohan.

The duo were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice passing a baseball field. In that said baseball field, a heavy hitter just swung a mighty homerun. The ball soared and hit Gohan square in the jaw. Gohan barely noticed it. Every ball player who saw how he took the hit jaw dropped.

"Are you OK? Can we have our ball back?" one shouted.

Gohan grabbed the ball and flicked it at the player. A Gohan flick equals the ball making a hole in the player's mitt. The jaws of the players broke the crust of the earth.

"The sure was ominous!" an old monk chimed in as he appeared out of nowhere. He continued saying "Do not go in that direction, I predict a bad thing will happen if you do." The monk pointed in the direction of the Son household.

As soon as the monk said that, the stomachs' of Gohan and Goten rumbled so loud that one would mistake it for a lion's roar. Chi Chi conveniently forgot to give the boys any money to buy food.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk, but that is where our home is and we need food!" Goten and Gohan hurried away to quench their hunger.

"Tis fate. I should say their last rites." The monk mumbled incoherently.

'Man that dude gave me the creeps.' thought Gohan.

"Goten, how do you like this place?" inquired Gohan.

"This place certainly is different." Goten said with a smile. As the duo got nearer to their house, they sensed a bunch of people surrounding their house. When they got to their house, the military was there. They rushed in their house and found their mom.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, and we have guests." Answered Chi Chi. Inside the dining room were two men. One was a giant Oni with a tiger striped jumpsuit. And another looked like a government official. The oni started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Invader, Gohan, you have been chosen randomly through my computer to represent your planet to repel an alien invasion. You must win duel with a chosen champion. If you win, we'll leave, if you don't, we invade." The government official decided to chime in.

"By duel he means tag race that will last ten days. You win by grabbing your opponent's horns"

Gohan looked relieved that he didn't have to reduce anyone to ashes or massacre anyone.

"Your opponent should arrive shortly for introductions." Stated Mr. Invader.

As soon as he said that. I giant space ship appeared out of nowhere. It let down a massive lightning bolt directed at the Son residence. In the aftermath, an oni girl appeared in front of Gohan. She was wearing a tiger striped bikini with go-go boots. She had long flowing green hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Plus her bust size was not too shabby. Needless to say, she was the most beautiful girl Gohan has ever seen.

"My name is Lum cha'. I am a lot harder to catch than I look cha'." She winked at Gohan.

"I have a few tricks of my own." Gohan smugly replied.

'This shouldn't be much of a challenge, but I should ask Vegeta about onis though and do some homework.'

"The race starts in two days, I'll see you then cha'!" winked Lum again. Lum, Mr. Invader, and the government official left.

'He's really cute! I bet he would give Rei a run for his money.' Lum blushed at her thought. The military left and left the Son's in silence.

"Mom what's for dinner, I'm starving!" the recently ignored Goten exclaimed. Chi Chi brought out a huge tray of gourmet Chinese delicacies that could feed a village for a week.

"Gohan, she was very pretty, it's never too early to get hitched." Chi Chi said over dinner. Gohan blushed intensely, finished his dinner and flew to West City to the Capsule Corporation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" replied Vegeta as Gohan explained his situation.

"You should not have any trouble with this, Onis are very weak, that Freeza was never even worried about them."

"That's a relief, should I drag this out for the fun of it? Things have been boring and this will entertain me for ten days."

"Why not, just try not to destroy her."

"She's very pretty, I wonder what will happen after this."

"Don't worry about it, let us spar, as you are the only opponent who can beat me." Vegeta smirked at his last remark.

Vegeta has played a very paternal role to Gohan and Goten since Goku died. His reasons are that a proper Saiyan should have a proper authority figure. In reality, he bonded really well with the Sons.

The spar went as followed. Both powered up to Super Saiyan in the gravity chamber, then they threw a flurry of punches and kicks at blinding speeds. After both had their fair share of pummeling, they entered a beam struggle. Gohan beat Vegeta and both ate a senzu bean because Bulma now grows them as per Vegeta's request.

"Tell Trunks and Bulma Goten and I say Hi!" shouted Gohan right before he flew away to his home.

' I think I deserve a rest from this nonsense.' Gohan thought as he crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. This is just for entertainment.

Chapter 2

Later that evening:

Lum was now in her room, which was the size of a nice house because she was in a giant spaceship. She had to do some homework on her opponent. She went to her desk and opened her computer. She then started to look up Son Gohan. All of his files were restricted by a certain world champion.

'Now I have to hack, great.'

A good twenty minutes later, what Lum found out startled her. She found out about all of his abilities, how he's half-saiyan, and his heritage.

'I thought all of those people died thirty odd years ago!' Lum thought. Planet Onoboshi, where the Onis come from, used to be called Freeza planet 444, but thirteen years ago Freeza mysteriously died.

'Of all the people on earth, the computer randomly picked a saiyan, I must have amazing luck.' Lum sarcastically thought. At that moment, Mr. Invader walked into Lum's room, and read the information on her screen. His eyes widened in terror.

"Lum be careful, it seems we have made a grave mistake trying this planet."

"Don't worry cha'! I don't think he would harm me, especially seeing how he blushed after I appeared cha'."

At the Son residence:

Goten and Gohan shared a room and they both slept comfortably in a bunk bed. It was seven in the morning so their alarm went off. Gohan got up, and accidentally broke Goten's bed with his head. Needless to say, it was bad luck at the start.

Gohan decided that since it was a formal competition, he should wear his father's old orange turtle school gi, with all the extra clothing as well because he technically was fighting off invading aliens in an unorthodox way.

"Why is there a hole in my bed?" wondered Goten out loud. Gohan had his arm behind his head and gave a goofy smile.

"My bad, I'm sorry bro."

"Oh well, let's get breakfast, I'm starving."

The boys ran downstairs, and low and behold, Krillin and Yamcha were sitting at the table looking happy to see the Son family.

"Gohan, Goten, I haven't seen you in forever, Marron, Roshi, myself, and 18 will root for you today at the race." announced Krillin.

"As will I." interjected Yamcha. As soon as he said that, Chi Chi brought out an ungodly amount of food that could feed a small village for weeks. As soon as he was finished, Gohan rushed to the dueling area. He got their incredibly early so he meditated for roughly two hours.

Two hours later:

The sidelines were getting crowded. The race took place in the street, but it really had no boundaries. Gohan awoke from his meditation to the sounds of the earth people cheering his name. He found his family and friends smiling him next to some government officials and Mr. Invader. Lum appeared within minutes. The people in front of Master Roshi now were covered in Roshi's nosebleed.

'I might as well try to act like a super-human just to surprise her to win and not overly embarass her. But, the stakes are set too high, and the last time I procrastinated in a battle ended up with the death of my dad.' thought Gohan as he stood up ready to greet his opponent.

"Hello Lum, I hope this will be a good challenge for me, as I haven't been able to stretch my legs for a while." Gohan smirked arrogantly. Vegeta's influence has started to rub off on him after all.

"I won't disappoint cha'!" Lum flicked her hair playfully.

The respective opponents went to their positions. Standing twenty or so feet apart from each other, they waited for the mark to begin. The referee's gun went off. Nothing happened. The two opponents glared at each other.

'Better now or never, I should freak her out for the fun of it.' Gohan then disappeared, from his spot but left an afterimage to create the illusion of him still being there. Lum didn't notice the change and felt a tap on her shoulder to see Gohan smiling.

"How did you do that?" Lum was flabbergasted; she knew that he would be fast, but that speed was not reported in her research.

"I did tell you I had some tricks of my own." Gohan turned nonchalantly, the audience was bug-eyed at what they saw, it could have been over then and there, but Gohan was having too much fun.

Lum started to run, and then she started to fly away. Gohan began to follow at a brisk pace. He easily could have won any second, but he wanted to have some fun the first day as he did want to get stretched.

After about two hours of pursuit, Gohan decided that he should just beat her then and there, so he sped up to catch her. He noticed some fans waving, so he was momentarily distracted while he grabbed Lum. Too bad he grabbed the wrong 'pair'. Lum was startled and released a small amount of electricity and Gohan fell to the ground holding a cloth.

That cloth just so happened to be Lum's bikini top. Master Roshi's nose turned into a volcano of blood that threatened to turn everyone's clothes into a deep shade of crimson. Through the confusion, the first day was over.

Lum was so embarrassed that she flew straight into her space ship without even a look at her father. Gohan was wondering why she was embarrassed but then looked at his hand and noticed the tiger-striped bikini top in his hand.

'I probably should give this back to her, it would be the right thing to do.' But then his stomach growled. Gohan rushed to the nearest restaurant and bought the place out to eat to his heart's desire.

In the capsule corporation:

Vegeta was laughing his ass off looking at the television. He knew Gohan would have fun, but this was just hilarious. 'He should finish this; I don't want him to embarrass the Onis too much.' Trunks and Bulma were taken aback at what Gohan did, but it did look an accident.

"I hope to see Gohan and Goten when this is over." Trunks said with a prideful expression on his face. Those two were his only two real friends.

"We'll invite them over when the race is done." Bulma said happily, she has not seen them or Chi Chi in a while.

"I would like to give Kakarott's son congratulations on his victory and his new mate. HAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta burst into laughter at his last statement. In truth, he has not seen anything that hilarious in a while.

At the spaceship:

"I cannot believe a person would do such a thing to me, first he shows off then he rips my bra off. What a pervert cha'!" Lum stated in an annoyed fashion.

"It kind of looked like he was waving to someone then decided to grab you last second, I doubt it was intentional, We looked on his background and based on that, he can't be a pervert." Mr. Invader gloomily said. He hated not siding with his daughter on anything.

"I now know what you think; I'm going to get my bra back now!" Lum stormed off. She only brought one outfit so she had to cover her breasts with her arms so no one could see her. She made her way to the Son residence.

At the Son residence.

"That was a horrible thing to have done to her, go to your room and try to think about what you did!" Chi Chi stated furiously.

"OK mom." Gohan rushed up the stairs to avoid any other scolding. In truth he didn't know why he grabbed the wrong 'horns'. Upstairs he was getting ready for bed and heard a knock on his window. Lum was there and not looking too pleased.

"Why hello their Gohan, you do look nice shirtless and nice teddy bear underwear." Seeing him blush was enough of a satisfaction. His nosebleed was even better. "Would it be alright if I could have my top back cha'?" Lum questioned with a seductive tone.

"Can you please turn away, I don't want to see you too revealing and my younger brother shares a room with me." She complied to this basic request. Gohan gave her the bikini top and she thanked him. She noticed that his eyes were closed when she turned around.

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow cha'! Oh, and I know you're a Saiyan" Lum put her top back on and flew out the window to her spaceship. 'Gohan's not a pervert at all, I should have known that. This makes him even more cute. What am I saying? He's a saiyan, they are monsters, but his profile shows only good things and accomplishments he's done. Plus this planet isn't controlled by him so he isn't that type.' Lum was questioning herself for a long time and finally went to bed in her spaceship.

As if on cue, Goten came through the door and on his bunk.

"Goten, she knows we're Saiyans." Gohan stated slightly scared.

"Her knowledge wouldn't hurt anyone, she's an alien too." Goten wisely said, which was very rare for him to do.

Gohan thought about what Goten said. 'I probably should end this tomorrow, She's very pretty, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to get hitched as mom said yesterday. She seems nice enough and already knows stuff about me mostly.' Gohan drifted off to sleep on those last thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters. Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi, except for Lyn.

Chapter 3:

Lum was having another dream-flashback from when Onoboshi was Freeza 444.

**Flashback:**

**Lum and her sister Lyn were playing in a field next to their landed spaceship. The field had a bunch of yellow, blue, and violet flowers blooming because it was early spring. Lyn looked exactly like Lum except she had pink hair and purple eyes. Suddenly, a large space ship in the shape of a disk landed in the middle. Mr. Invader came out to greet their guests.**

**Out of the ship, a purple, white and pink horned lizard like alien came out. So did a giant fat pink alien and a handsome cyan alien with a long green French braid.**

"**My, isn't this a lovely planet! I think I should conquer it just to add to the list of planets under my name. I want to be ahead of Cooler you know." The lizard like alien retorted.**

"**Yes lord Freeza." The two henchmen replied at the same time.**

**At that moment, the tiger-striped jumpsuit wearing Mr. Invader came up.**

"**Hello guests! I am the ruler of the planet an-"Mr. Invader froze up.**

**Freeza death beamed Lyn right in front of his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Invader shouted as he ran towards his collapsing daughter. **

"**Daddy, I'm…" Lyn couldn't complete her sentence. Lum didn't know what was going on because she was only five at the time.**

"**I'll let your other one live, just don't interfere with our invasion, as I'm feeling rather generous." Freeza retorted.**

"**You MONSTER!" Mr. Invader shouted with obvious loathing as he punched the lizard like alien in the face. **

"**I'm being generous, don't make yourself known, don't start an uprising, or else your other child will die." Freeza laughed at Mr. Invader's fist that he broke trying to punch the tyrant.**

**End flashback:**

Lum relived that flashback every time she slept. She wanted to remember her sister again. She got up out of her bed sobbing. She thought about the events in her life after that. Then she came up with an idea.

'Gohan is a surviving saiyan, maybe he had some experience with Freeza, and maybe information on how he died.'

Lum then flew to the Son residence. The time being around midnight, Gohan was asleep. Lum flew up to his room and luckily the window was open. Lum was lucky because both Gohan and Goten are really heavy sleepers.

Lum stared at Gohan sleep for the next few minutes, and then she started to hear something.

"I'm helpless, I can't save my friends." Gohan muttered. Lum was listening intently.

"Freeza! You killed Krillin, Dende, and Vegeta! You monster!" Gohan's hair turned yellow, his hair was more upright, and his aura was now visible and lit up the room.

"Cell! I will never forgive you for what you have done!" His hair was now even more rigid and it started to smell like ozone in the room as Gohan's aura generated bio-electricity. Gohan's eyes opened and he realized that there was one extra person in the room. He turned his head and gazed with his magnificent pair of teal eyes on Lum.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he powered down. This happened almost every night since he had a childhood full of fighting and death of people close to him.

Lum gazed at him in shock. 'He was so serious before, his hair and eyes turned different colors and now he's back to normal, this wasn't on his profile.' Gohan looked at her and gave a small smile urging her to speak. Goten was still snoring away.

"Gohan, my planet used to be ruled by Freeza, He killed my sister and left my planet into a wasteland, that's why we are invading your planet, but unlike Freeza, we give our victims a shot at not being invaded unlike Freeza cha'. Do you know how he died? The cause was never revealed to the public cha'." Lum said with a tint of sadness. Then she burst out crying remembering the death of her sister and her father's rage.

Gohan was taken aback. He just woke up to a beautiful girl opening herself up to the reason for earth's invasion, and looking for answers on Freeza. Gohan understood how Lum felt and embraced her with a calming hug. She melted in his embrace. After a good minute or two, Lum pulled herself together to listen to Gohan.

" To understand how Freeza died, you will have to listen to my life story first." Lum nodded in agreement to this. "I was born the son of a low-class Saiyan warrior on earth. He didn't even know he was a Saiyan till my uncle; my father's brother came to earth and explained our heritage. My uncle tried to kidnap me, but my father and good friend named Piccolo killed him, but my father died in the battle." Gohan continued for a solid two hours about the dragon balls, and arrival of Prince Vegeta and Nappa up till Namek.

"Now this part of the story answers your questions, We arrived on Namek to get the dragon balls to wish back the people who died in the attack of the Saiyans, Within a couple of minutes we learned that Freeza was on Namek, and he was also collecting Namek's pair of dragon balls, We found Vegeta and stuck together to try to attain our wishes. The Ginyu force came, and then my father came and wiped them out. Freeza killed my friend named Dende and Vegeta. We almost killed Freeza and then he came back and killed my dad's best friend Krillin. My dad went berserk and turned into what you just saw me as, a Super Saiyan. Everyone who was killed during the attack of the Saiyans and on Namek was wished back."

Gohan went into every little detail so Lum could learn all she could. Her blue eyes never left Gohan's.

"Where's your father now cha'?" Lum asked curiously.

Gohan began explaining what happened with Cell. "… And because I couldn't destroy him, Cell attempted to self-destruct and take the world with him. My father transported him to an area in Other World so he wouldn't take Earth with him. It was then he said his last 'Good bye.' It was my fault he died. I will never forgive myself! " It was now Gohan's turn to sob.

Lum now embraced Gohan in a tight hug. Gohan cried into her shoulder for ten minutes. Goten woke up and looked down at his older brother.

'Grown-ups sure are weird! I wonder why Lum is here?" being the little kid like he is, he drifted back to sleep without another thought.

Gohan now feeling better broke from Lum's embrace. "I'm sorry I broke down like that, I think that you should go back to your ship and rest up for tomorrow's race."

"Ok, see you then cha'!" Lum walked to the window, looked back at Gohan, and then flew out to her ship.

'So that's how Freeza died. Gohan's more sensitive than I thought, and a lot cuter than before! I'll have to get used to his Super Saiyan transformations though. He did say something about the dragon balls granting any wish, so maybe I could wish back Lyn!' Lum smiled at her last thought as she went back to bed.

The Next Morning:

Gohan's alarm went off early. "Good morning Goten!" Gohan petted his brother's hair.

"Why was Lum here?" Goten asked curiously. Gohan frowned at his brother's question.

"It is too sad to tell you little guy. But the simplified version was that she asked how Freeza died."

"Then why did both of you cry?" Goten asked.

"I went into a lot of detail and told her everything." Replied Gohan.

"OK." Goten smiled happily.

The brotherly duo went downstairs to get breakfast when they felt a familiar presence from the other day. They saw a monk eating at an almost saiyan pace. The two brothers sat down and started having an eating competition.

"Something 'burp' excuse me! Something ominous will certainly happen today. By the way, my name is sakuranbo, but you can call me Cherry." Cherry respectfully bowed to the Son family as he then continued to eat.

'My, is he a saiyan!' Thought Chi Chi as she read her magazine and no longer astonished by anyone's eating speed.  
Gohan then ran to the competition start, arriving early like he did yesterday. Everyone arrived an hour later or so. 'I will win today, no matter what!' Gohan thought as he saw Lum land twenty feet away from him and wink. Gohan blushed which caused Lum to blush too.

It was time. The referee held up the gun ready to shoot. Gohan noticed a certain afro in the crowd and no one seemed to notice. That afro belonged to the one and only Mr. Satan, the World Champion. Gohan smirked because this would distract everyone from what he was going to do.

The referee's gun went off and Lum flew off into the city. Gohan could sense her moving away, but decided not to follow just yet. Once she was a good mile away, someone shouted.

"Hey! Are you going to give up?" Gohan looked at the person and responded.

"Sorry, I just noticed that the one and only Mr. Satan is here." Gohan pointed at the afro in the crowd and everyone looked at where Gohan pointed. Everyone's jaw dropped. The disguised Afro hairstyle man sweat dropped. Everyone lost attention to the fate of the world and chased the disguised Mr. Satan for an autograph.

'I'm going to get that kid!' Mr. Satan screamed in his mind.

Gohan could sense trouble from Lum, So he flew at top speed towards her energy signal.

'Where is Gohan? I thought he would have followed me.' Lum thought this as she flew not paying attention to her surroundings. She had flown straight into a skyscraper and started falling.

"AHHHH!" Lum screamed until she stopped right above ground.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Goten followed Gohan when he flew into the city. He saw Gohan's heroic catch and a smile started forming on Goten's face.

"Big brother, are you going to get hitched now?!" Goten shouted as Gohan grabbed Lum's horns.

"You were planning to propose to me? Well if you insist. I accept!" Lum embraced Gohan as Mr. Satan ran towards the two. Everyone who had followed the World champion just remember what was at stake and cheered that the Earth will not get invaded.

Gohan felt a high-rise in energy from Lum. "And if you're ever unfaithful to me, darling…"

"Uh oh!" Gohan gulped right before him and everyone got electrocuted by Lum. Lum continued to embrace a relatively un burnt Gohan while the general populous of surrounding people collapsed in a giant pile.

Chi Chi just arrived at the scene and smiled at what she saw. Goten was just as confused as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own urusei yatsura or Dragon ball, Z, or GT.

Chapter 4:

Gohan was speechless. He won the race sure, but Goten just proposed for him. What was even more surprising was that Lum actually accepted the random proposal. Lum was holding onto a shocked Gohan as Chi Chi and Goten ran up to the new couple.

"Gohan, I didn't know you planned on marrying her! I'm so proud of you; you couldn't have picked a better girl."

Goten went up to Lum to introduce himself to her, as they never were properly introduced.

"Hi I'm Goten, nice to meet you." Goten extended his hand to her.

"Hi, aren't you adorable cha'!" Lum went for a hug as she couldn't resist his cuteness and left the saiyan hybrid flabbergasted.

Gohan now was just getting out of his shock, and noticed the heap of people piled up next to him. Mr. Satan walked up to him to have a word with Gohan.

"Congratulations on your victory, and on proposal!" Mr. Satan patted the boy on the back. Gohan now remembered the last few seconds of the race. He fainted on the spot and Lum caught him.

"Darling! You're such a doll cha'." At this point, the media swamped the couple as soon as Gohan's victory was confirmed via camera. Goten and Chi Chi were not big fans of the media, and Mr. Satan knew this quite well, so he led the paparazzi off to show them the workout routine that 'beat' cell.

"Why don't we get acquainted with my parents cha'?" Lum suggested to the Son family. They agreed. Lum carried the unconscious Gohan and Goten carried his mother to the Invader's space ship. They entered through the bottom of the ship to the command room. It was filled with tiger-striped computers and many Onis hard at work. A familiar giant oni approached them

"Hello Lum! I heard about the results that you lost, but I see we have guests!" Mr. Invader noticed the passed out Gohan in Lum's arms, Chi Chi, and Goten in the ship.

"Why are they here?" Mr. Invader whispered curiously to Lum. Lum explained the last few minutes of the race. Gohan arose from his unconsciousness as soon as Lum finished telling her father what had happened. He was now embraced in a bone crushing by an overly happy giant oni.

"Son-in-Law! I'm so happy that my precious daughter finally got herself a decent man."

"I'm glad that my son is finally going to get married!" Chi Chi held out her hand and introduced herself formally to the giant. Goten followed suite. Lum attached herself to Gohan again.

"Darling, I'll have to go back to Onoboshi to get permission to stay on Earth with you, it will take around a month. Then you can meet the rest of my friends and family cha'."

"When you get back, I'll let you meet my family friends." Gohan smiled a Lum, he honestly didn't know how to feel about her at this point, but he saw nothing bad about her. "Take this with you to remember me, it's very precious and is one of the dragon balls. This one in particular is like a family heirloom." Gohan handed her the four star dragon ball.

Lum carefully took the orange orb from Gohan's hands and planted a kiss square on his cheek. Gohan blushed a deep shade of crimson. Lum gave him a doll of herself to remember her by.

'He is so thoughtful! When he leaves, I'll tell father more about him because his records are severely lacking.'

Once the Son family left, Mr. Invader immediately started questioning Lum. "He certainly isn't the normal Saiyan; do you know anything about him and the orb he gave you?" Lum took a deep sigh and explained what had happened to her at the visit to Gohan's house the previous night.

"Let me get this straight. His father killed Freeza, He is an ascended super saiyan, and he has a pure heart which is a total contradiction for a saiyan to have." Mr. Invader summarized with his eyes wide open.

"You sure know how to pick your husband princess." Lum giggled and ran to her room and to tell everyone of her friends about her new husband before the intergalactic media.

Meanwhile at the Son Residence.

The Son family landed at their front porch. Chi Chi called every one of their close friends to tell them the good news of Gohan's proposal to Lum. Gohan looked at the doll Lum gave him. It looked exactly like a chibi version of Lum. He sighed and put it in his pocket. Gohan than powered up to his super saiyan two level.

"Gohan, why are you powering up!?" Chi Chi asked.

"If I have to deal with her electric shocks, I might as well stay in a form that generates its own electricity, and I think I should master this form as I did the original super saiyan form." Gohan explained, his mother couldn't deny his logic.

"Can you teach me how to do that form too?"

"Next time I train with you maybe, but I have to go tell Piccolo and Dende the news about the events recently." Gohan flew off towards Kami's Lookout

At the Lookout.

Gohan arrived within seconds of his departure. Kami's lookout is an oasis above the earth. He saw Mr. Popo watering the flowers in the garden. Mr. Popo is a black genie that is immortal.

"Hi Mr. Popo! Have you seen Piccolo and Dende recently?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have. They are inside discussing matters of upmost importance." Mr. Popo pointed to the building behind them.

"Thank you." Gohan walked into the building and saw his Namekian friends meditating. Piccolo broke the silence.

"Nice seeing you here Gohan, can you explain to Dende and I what has been going on with the Oni Invaders, their power was low, but their cause for invading was never specified."

"I don't know, but I'll just ask Lum later."

"Your former opponent?"

"My wife now." Gohan gave off a grin and scratched the back of his head. Dende's jaw dropped to almost Earth level, Piccolo smiled back. 'Good job kid.' Gohan told them about how it happened, and they broke into laughter.

"That explains why you're in your super saiyan two form then." Dende remarked.

"Yup, can you keep this a secret between you two and Mr. Popo; I want to tell everyone when she gets back though."

The two Namekians gave Gohan a nod of agreement, which was good enough for him. Gohan then flew towards Capsule Corporation to have a 'friendly' spar with Vegeta.

At Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta sensed Gohan's power coming towards him, so he went outside waiting for him. Trunks followed suite. Gohan arrived and landed in a couple seconds.

"Vegeta can we spar, I want to exercise this form a little."

"Sure, as long as I can ascend to the same form as you."

Gohan looked surprised; he didn't know that Vegeta could become a super saiyan two.

"Although we can't go to the gravity room now, a certain BRAT filled it with marshmallow fluff!" Vegeta gave a murderous glare to his son.

"It's not my fault that you won't take me to the park." Trunks shrugged

The three of them flew to a secluded area. Trunks watched the sparring session as mountains turned to craters around him. The sparring session turned a forest into what looks like the aftermath of a colossal battle.

The three Saiyans flew off after each eating a senzu bean each. When Gohan came back to his home, he immediately dozed off while remaining in his ascended saiyan form.

Back at Planet Onoboshi:

Lum and Mr. Invader arrived back to their home planet safely. As soon as Lum came off the ship, a giant tiger cow stampeded up to the ship.

"LUUUUUUM!" the tiger cow shouted. Lum, looking utterly disgusted, took out a capsule and opened it. A giant prepared meal was ready for the cow. Mr. Invader and Lum quickly went back to their home residence before the cow could finish his meal.

"I'm glad you left that cow for Gohan." Mr. Invader said out loud. Lum gave her dad a tackle hug. Mrs. Invader came up and Mr. Invader explained to her what had happened at Earth.

"_I'm so glad that our precious has found someone suitable."_ Mrs. Invader spoke in her alien language. She gave her daughter a tight hug. Lum went off and found her friend Benten.

"Benten! It's wonderful to see you cha'!" Benten was a biker girl wearing a metal bikini and a chain around her hair.

"Nice to see ya too, can you explain how you lost on the second day?" Lum explained the race and the events of the last day. Benten couldn't help laughing, but then her face took a serious tone.

"So this means that Lyn could hypothetically be resurrected; I can't wait to have a spar with your new husband as no one can match my skill!"

"I doubt you'll last, he's more than one hundred times stronger than a full strength Freeza. In fact, his father killed Freeza cha'."

Benten's face drained color, but then she smirked "Then He'll have to train me!"

"Can you tell Oyuki and Ran. I have to fill out a giant amount of paper work to be allowed to stay on Darling's planet." Lum flew back to her house and found a happy Mr. Invader at his desk.

"Why are you so happy cha'?" Lum questioned.

"We have a new weapon for this year's Butsumetsu celebration." Mr. Invader couldn't help but laugh. He then looked very glum.

"We also found the headquarters of the remnants of the Cold Empire. Next time we see your husband, I think it will be necessary to get him to destroy them."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters except the one I made up.

Chapter 5

It was an early morning in the Tomobiki district. The sun rose slowly from the east as a familiar elder with a turtle shell walked towards the Son residence

'Ever since Krillin and his family went on vacation, it's been too lonely on the island. Even turtle is visiting his sons!"

Master Roshi wanted to visit Goku's family and see how they're doing. He planned on staying and training Gohan and Goten in the same way Goku was.

There was a knocking on the Son residence door. A second later, Chi Chi opened the door and smiled as she saw the old master.

"Master Roshi, how may I help you? My! It has been too long. Please come in." Chi Chi gestured for the old timer to come inside to sit down.

"Chi Chi, would it be ok if I lived here for a while? I would like to train the sons of Goku the same way I trained him, except modified for the levels of a Super Saiyan."

Chi Chi stared at Roshi for a couple of seconds, then quickly responded. "Gohan has school, but I think this would be good as to keep his mind off of Lum's absence."

"How is she anyway?"

"She's wonderful; the best wife for my Gohan! But she had to go back to her home planet to get a permit to stay on Earth. She will be back when school starts for Gohan."

"Do you mind if I start the training today then, the sooner the better."

Master Roshi then called for the boys. Quickly, a pair of super Saiyans came down the stairs, extra careful not to break anything.

"Hi master Roshi, what's up?" an inquisitive Gohan asked.

"Who are you?" a naïve Goten questioned the old man. Master Roshi gave a hearty laugh at this.

"Aha! Goten I was your father's martial arts teacher. I have decided to teach you youngsters the turtle style in its purest form. You two will train the way your father did. Also, we will start today."

"How will you do that? We're stronger than Dad was when you trained him."

"Simple Gohan! I got Bulma to make special sets of weighted bottles, extra sturdy boxes, and weighted shells. The bottles and shells adjust to your body's current maximum."

Master Roshi took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. Out came a bunch of girlie magazines. Master Roshi's face turned red and quickly encapsulated the capsule and threw the right capsule on the floor. Gohan thought he saw Lum on one of the magazines for a split second.

"The weight display here shows you how much your body's maximum can handle in picture form. We are going to 'deliver' the milk bottles. By deliver, I mean run around Tokyo with the bottles as no one wants weighted bottles. Then you are going to plow farm fields and mine at a friend of mine's house. After that, you will swim across the Pacific Ocean. You'll sharpen your minds then relax any questions?" Roshi explained.

"When are we going to use the shells?" Goten asked.

"Tomorrow. Today will just be a warm up."

The trio of master and students left the residence and started running with the bottles in check. Master Roshi was right when he said the bottles were weighted, they adjusted to the Super Saiyan's maximum strength. The trio ran up sky scrapers and all over the city. After several hours of running, Master Roshi guided the Saiyans to the Mendou Residence, the house of a trillionaire.

"Mendou, its Roshi! We made arrangements the other day for my students!" A handsome teenager the same age as Gohan walked out with a white suite and white pants. He had slick black hair.

"Are you sure those two will put my agriculture and mining workers to shame using their bare hands!"

"Very sure, these two will make you believe that they're aliens." Roshi chuckled

"What are we doing now?" follow me and I will explain. My name is Shuutaro Mendou by the way. "Mendou introduced himself to the two Saiyans and they introduced themselves back. Mendou led the trio to his backyard where there were endless fields.

"Plow them with your bare hands." Master Roshi instructed. Goten and Gohan were slightly confused, but they complied. In a couple of seconds, the fields were plowed. Mendou's jaw reached the floor. 'I'm going to have to get my workers to un-plow the fields so that these two can plow them again!'

Next, the trio was led to the mining facility. Mendou gave the instructions to break up a lot of rock, which they did without a complaint.

"Brother, how big is the pacific ocean?"

"Very, but we'll swim across and back in a couple of hours.

The two swam across true to Gohan's estimated time of completion. But Roshi did not say that the waters were shark infested. Goten and Gohan came back to Japan terrified, as the sharks were able to catch up to them.

Gohan and Goten then went back home with Roshi. Roshi tutored them in various subjects to keep their minds sharp. . This was certainly enough to keep the two Saiyans working. What Roshi didn't mention was that Mendou was paying them for their work at the fields and mine. They feasted at night and Gohan didn't want to think about the same regiment with the shells.

"I originally didn't want you to train them, but it's good they're earning money from Mendou and learning. Goten will hopefully catch up to Gohan academically." Chi Chi smiled at Roshi.

"It also keeps one's mind off of events and distractions. It allows one to think." Roshi explained.

The Next Morning

The trio put on their shells and ran with the bottl4es. It took many times more effort this time. This time, a couple ran up to them.

"Hi, I'm Shinobu, and this lecher, Ataru is my boyfriend." Shinobu was a pretty brunette and Ataru was a skinny guy with brown hair and a goofy face. Ataru was looking at girls who passed by.

"Hey, can I get your phone number and address?" Ataru darted off in the direction of several pretty girls. Shinobu gave up for today and decided to make conversation with the attractive blondie.

"I'm Gohan, the youngster is Goten, and the old man is our master." Master Roshi looked at Shinobu and had to cover his nose to prevent a flood of blood. Goten gave a cute wave.

"Is your hair naturally this blonde?" Shinobu asked. Losing interest in Ataru at the moment. Gohan had gotten used to being in his ascended Saiyan state so he forgot he was in it.

"No, members of my family turn blond and blue eyed whenever we feel like it." Gohan told the partial truth. Shinobu looked a little confused but stared into Gohan's beautiful cyan eyes.

"Why not say we are super sai-"Gohan gave his brother a look that told Goten to be quiet.

"Hey you! Stop flirting with my girl!" Ataru ran shouting at Gohan, which was pretty hard to do because Gohan was already jogging away. At this moment, Cherry appeared on top of Ataru's head.

"Ominous relationship-"Cherry got beaten by Ataru's mallet. Ataru lost sight of the trio, so he and Shinobu continued there date.

"My, that brunette sure was pretty, that scrawny boy had a strong Ki signature for an average guy." Roshi said.

"Really? Ataru seemed pretty weak and Lum is nothing compared to Lum in the beauty department."

"Do I have to remind you that you can bench press a planet with ease?" Roshi played with Gohan. Gohan looked at his weights and noticed the symbols on them. 'Each of the symbols on the bottles is symbols of Earth, and Goten's is the moon. Damn, Roshi's right.' Gohan thought.

They continued their routine for a month until school started for Gohan.

Meanwhile on Onoboshi

"I finally completed the paper work. I can finally see Darling again!" Lum jumped and giggled.

"And we can wish Lyn back!" Mr. Invader hugged his daughter and wife.

"_Let's go! I want to meet the man I heard such good things about."_ Mrs. Invader told her family.

Lum boarded her personal UFO while her parents boarded their own as they would be heading back after the visit.

Back on Earth

Gohan was extremely excited. It was his first day to school, and Lum would come back today. He started to walk to School. He met with Shinobu along the way. They had become friends since Gohan's training.

"Good morning Shinobu, lets walk together to school." Gohan and Shinobu met with Ataru and went to school. All three of them have been assigned the same class, Class 2-4. The trio arrived at Tomobiki High School peacefully. Gohan realized he was still Super Saiyan 2 and wearing his shell. He took off his shell and capsulated it while reverting back to normal. He was practically floating that's how light he felt. He felt infinitely times stronger and he could take anyone in the universe in a fight.

Shinobu and Ataru looked at Gohan with surprise, but they didn't ask any questions and quickly went to class.

"Hello class, I understand we have a celebrity in the class this year. My name is Onsen-Mark and the celebrity is Gohan, the savior of the world." Gohan was visibly embarrassed and he was called up to introduce himself, as he was the only new student in the school so far. Gohan heard people whispering about the tag race. Class was boring and he had already learned everything that Onsen was teaching.

On his way back home, he heard a familiar voice.

"Darling!" Lum tackle hugged Gohan and kissed him passionately for a whole minute. Lum's parents found them just after they finished embracing each other. Gohan was wearing a goofy grin now.

"_My, he is more handsome than you said Lum."_ Mrs. Invader said. Lum translated it into Japanese right before she hugged him.

"Let's go to your place to visit." Mr. Invader said. Gohan had been walking with a now confused Ataru and Shinobu.

"My what a beautiful, big-busted babe." Ataru shouted and jumped on Lum. Lum tried electrocuting him but that did not seem to work. Seeing this, Gohan became visibly angry and flicked Ataru off. Ataru was well on his way to the moon now.

"I shall go home on my own now that I see you have some catching up to do." Declared Shinobu.

"Bye Shinobu." Gohan responded. He then turned to the Onis and stated "Follow me."

"Darling you stood up for me!" Lum attached herself to Gohan's arm. Gohan visibly blushed. 'I think I like her more than before, she's even wearing the dragon ball as a necklace.'

At Gohan's house, Lum introduced her family to Chi Chi, Goten and Master Roshi. Master Roshi had to have a bucket under his nose to contain the flooding.

"Gohan, we would like to use the dragon balls to wish back our daughter, but first you must eliminate the rouge remnants of The Cold Empire before then. They are trying to take over with the whole entire race and you are the strongest being alive right now." Mr. Invader explained. Gohan was shocked that there was going to be an uprising.

"Darling, please do this, only then can we get married cha'." Lum mentioned seductively and batted her eyes. At the mention of marrying Lum, Gohan fainted.

"Will Son in law be alright?" Mr. Invader asked.

"I think he's overjoyed that Lum came back." Chi Chi smiled to her guests. Lum flew Gohan up to his room while Chi Chi told the Invaders about her family and The Invaders did the same.

'I'm going to have some very interesting in-laws now.' Chi Chi thought.' They ended the night with a feast. Lum and Gohan came downstairs to talk to their combined family.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I've decided to update monthly now because of work. I made some more plot points to tie in with an Urusei Yatsura OVA. I don't own Dragon Ball/z or Urusei Yatsura. Please review!

updated A/N: I'll update whenever I can because my work leaves me exhausted and away from the computer most of the time. so not monthly.

Chapter 6

Gohan had a very simple goal in mind after hearing out Mr. Invader. He had to investigate and detain the uprising of remnants of the Cold Empire. With that in mind he made a very simple checklist.

'First, I have to get Vegeta and Trunks to come with me, Piccolo too just in case. Go over to Freeza planet zero and destroy remnants, than the bitches. Never forget the bitches.' Gohan accidentally wrote down his plan on his desk in the room. Lum being as snoopy as always saw it and electrocuted Gohan's ass off.

'I have to tell Lum to lighten up; that really hurt!' Gohan was on his way flying to the Capsule Corporation with his family because they were invited for dinner.

"Good evening Bulma, it's been too long!" Chi Chi greeted Bulma with a friendly hug. Vegeta greeted them next.

"Gohan, I need to talk to you about something. " Vegeta grabbed Gohan and threw him in a room adjacent to the dining room.

'I wonder what they are talking about ' Chi Chi gave a mental sigh.

With Gohan and Vegeta…

Gohan explained that some remnants of the Cold Empire are uprising and that they have to investigate them.

"That's impossible, unless we have another frost demon on our hands. " Vegeta sighed. "I'll get trunks and we'll be heading out for 'training'." Vegeta winked.

"We'll use the oni ship because they offered." Gohan suggested.

After dinner, Gohan and Vegeta offered to take Trunks to the park. Goten ate too much and fell asleep. Chi Chi took Goten home while Trunks was being blindfolded.

"Dad, why are you blindfolding me?"

"It's a surprise. Now shut up!"

Vegeta told his wife that they were going to the park. Bulma gave Vegeta a suspicious look, but shrugged it off.

"You better not do something reckless, or else I'll burn your collection." Vegeta turned very pale, and then turned to Gohan.

"Let's go, we'll be back by in two days."

"I thought you were just going to the park!"

"Yellowstone national park, In America!" The trio flew off with an angry-looking Bulma. 'I'm so burning his teddy bear collection!'

At Tomobiki:

"Why do I have to go to school?" an annoyed Lum asked her father and mother-in-law.

"So you can learn more about earth and its culture." Mr. Invader answered

"You can live with us." Chi Chi told Lum. Lum's eyes immediately brightened.

"That sounds great cha'!" Lum said goodbye to her father and flew her mother-in-law home.

Once they arrived, Chi Chi told Lum to go get some sleep as it was getting pretty late. Lum agreed and floated upstairs and followed the hall and stopped at the door that said 'Gohan and Goten'. Across the hall there was a guest room, but Lum heard some loud snores, so she decided to go into Gohan's room.

When Lum walked inside, she noticed a bunk bed with the top bunk totally wrecked. On top, there was a note.

Dear Goten,

Once we get back, I'll fix your bed, sorry for destroying it with my head. You can sleep in mine for now.

Love,

Gohan.

Lum laughed as she noticed the hole in the bed did resemble a head. She looked at the bottom bunk and saw the image of an adorable child sleeping away. Lum smiled at Goten. "He looks like a teddy bear cha'." She whispered. She looked for a spare futon, but couldn't find one. She sighed and went to bed in Gohan's bed with Goten.

'It looks like I have teddy bear now' Lum sighed as Goten subconsciously hugged the new heat source.

Meanwhile with Gohan.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks quickly escaped the wrath of Bulma. Piccolo found the trio and knew of the plan already. The group headed to the predetermined destination to where Mr. Invader's ship would be. They landed in front of a very large tiger striped ship.

"Are we at the park yet?" Vegeta laughed and took off Trunk's blindfold.

"I don't think this is the park." Trunks said sadly.

"We're going to beat up Freeza's remaining forces instead for the good of the universe." Gohan replied to Trunks, instantly lighting up the young demi-Saiyan's mood.

The group of assembled z-fighters flew up into the ship as soon as a hatch was released creating an opening for the z-fighters to fly in. They were greeted by a very tall Oni with glasses and the familiar sight of Mr. Invader.

"We need to tell you the plan."

"Well spit it out! My wife is a genius and will figure out my saiyan locks in less than a day. I don't want her to burn my precious teddy bears!" Vegeta said coldly. Only he could make that sound threatening.

"Well then… You four are going to disguise yourself as citizens of Freeza planet zero, and investigate what is causing the uprising. Once found out, report back using these communicators." The tall oni gave them small headsets that look like scouters.

"Well the controls are same, looks like the technology hasn't improved that much. Wait, it has the internet now!" Vegeta laughed and his face was turning red. No one bothered to ask what he was looking up.

Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at the handsome oni behind him. He was wearing a tiger-striped jumpsuit and pointing a gun at him.

"Lum." The oni said, only confusing Gohan. Mr. Invader decided to clarify a few things.

"This one's name is Rei, the former fiancée of Lum. I think he is challenging you." Rei nodded and then said "Food."

"He is challenging you to an eating contest it seems." Mr. Invader rubbed his chin. He had little experience with saiyan eating habits, so he thought Rei was going to win. "Soldiers! Set up the competition." Mr. Invader ordered.

Once set up, there were two tables with a giant pile of sweet potatoes on plates. No normal person could comprehend eating this amount in one sitting, but these two culinary combatants were no normal people.

The competition started and Rei turned into his tiger cow form. Gohan shrugged and ate his potatoes. Everyone stared with eyes wide open for two hours. Rei collapsed and his black hole stomach was finally beaten by the son of a low class saiyan. Once they finished, they arrived at Freeza planet zero. Since Rei lost the competition, he was forced to fly the z-fighters down.

Back at the Son Residence:

Goten woke up and it was dark and it was harder for him to breathe. He couldn't understand why it was dark even though his eyes were open. Goten moved his head back and found that he was being squeezed into the chest of Lum effectively smothering the young saiyan. Luckily, since Goten is only seven years old, his nose didn't turn into a blood geyser.

Goten tried to get out, but Lum's grip made certain that Goten wasn't leaving. She muttered something about not letting her teddy bear escape. Goten pouted because he was hungry. Goten's foot tapped Lum, but nothing happened. He continued tapping with his foot, until he thought he foot tapped her crotch, but there was no resistance. Lum loosened her grip and Goten sneaked out.

'How come she isn't in pain? That's a very sensitive part of the body.' Goten thought and decided it was in his best interest to investigate the reasons why. He went to the opposite side of the bed and became very curious like. As in kid Goku curious. He went to Lum's bikini bottom and patted it nothing. Goten's curiosity peaked.

"That's strange, it feels like nothing's there." Goten muttered as he started sliding Lum's bottom off, Lum was still sound asleep. Goten's eyes widened into saucers and slid back the bottom to the original position. Goten floated back to bed and was immediately grabbed by Lum in her subconscious.

"I'll have to ask Trunks later, I'm confused." Goten pouted in his thoughts. 'I'll have to ask Trunks about this when he gets back, since he does know everything.' Goten drifted off to sleep as Lum woke up.

'Goten seems a little stressed, but he's still the cutest little kid ever!" Lum thought as she gently got out of bed. She floated downstairs to help Chi Chi prepare breakfast.

"Good morning mother-in-law! Can I help?" Lum asked with a smile on her face.

"No. We just have to wait for Goten to wake up, but you helping with dishes would be great though." Chi Chi suggested.

"Oh, if you can get Goten down here, that would be great." Chi Chi sighed. "That kid could sleep through the destruction of the world and not notice it one bit" she laughed.

Lum nodded and flew upstairs, grabbed Goten and rushed downstairs. Goten looked incredibly confused as to what is happening.

"Goten what's wrong, you look confused?" Chi Chi asked the child with the very befuddled expression on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." Goten answered right before attacking a column of pancakes with a pile of bacon.

Lum realized she was going to be late for her first day of school and excused herself from the table. Lum floated out the door and flew toward Tomobiki High School. On the way, she found a familiar brunette.

"Good morning Shinobu, where is your boyfriend?"

Shinobu pointed behind her, and sure enough there was a skinny teenager running chasing every girl in sight around with a little notebook asking for names and phone numbers. Shinobu sighed and was in no mood to deal with Ataru's shenanigans.

"I wish that I had a boyfriend like yours Lum." Lum smiled, and at that moment, she heard a groan from behind some trash cans. Shinobu checked it out. What she saw was a man with blonde hair and reddish eyes lying down.

'Oh my! He's handsome.' Shinobu thought "Do you need any help?"

"Food please." The man received a carrot from Shinobu as he bit into it raw. Shinobu got a second glance at him and realized he was in a bunny suit.

"I must thank you, how can I reward you. I think a date would be nice." He grabbed onto Shinobu, but feeling that her bubble of personal space was popped, she threw him into the air. Lum flew after him and to make sure he was okay. 'Damn that girl's temper!' The man in the bunny suit just whooshed into air and not a trace was left.

Shinobu looked at the ground and noticed a shiny key on the ground. Lum came back and noticed it.

"Looks like you found a subspace key cha'." Lum looked over her shoulder.

"What does it do?" a curious Shinobu asked.

"It allows you to go to subspace silly cha'. Once Gohan comes back from visiting his grandfather, I'll make a usable door to take us there." Lum said hopefully 'visiting his grandfather is definitely a good cover up.'

The duo reached Tomobiki High School and Lum was introduced to the class. She happened to be in class 2-4. Instantly, the boys made a fan club for her and no one payed attention to Onsen-Mark.

"Sensei, can you give me Darling's work to give to him when he gets back cha'?" Lum asked.

"Who's your Darling?" Onsen asked playfully, but slightly annoyed as she was distracting a good majority of the class. As Human nature is often forgetful, Everyone practically forgot why Gohan was famous and the events that transpired in the tag race.

"Gohan is my Darling cha'!" at this moment Megane, the leader of the Lum fan club called 'Lum's Stormtroopers' made an oath to replace Gohan no matter what because of jealousy.

At this moment, a girl with black hair tied in to pig tails that drape her shoulders, pale skin, and blue eyes walked in Onsen's classroom.

"Hi my name's Videl, and you're going to respect me because I'm Mr. Satan's daughter. I'm going to be in this class because I have my ways." Mr. Satan decided that he should keep a better eye on Gohan, so he transferred Videl from Orange Star High to Tomobiki High.

'This is going to be a very interesting year.' Onsen-Mark thought.

Back To the Z Fighters

Rei was forced to take the four down to Freeza Planet Zero since he lost the competition of Gluttony to Gohan. It's a slow process to not be detected so they are taking their time.

"Dad, I have to pee." Trunks moaned.

"You should have went in the giant space ship you brat!"

"Dad, I want ice cream!" Vegeta after hearing this, decided the best course of action was to of course knock his kid out to relieve every one of little kid temper tantrums.

"Thank you Vegeta everyone said at once.


End file.
